


The Metaphorical Cherry on Top

by Darth_Cass



Series: Sam And Max Wedding Week 2021 [2]
Category: Sam & Max (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good for them, I don't really have a lot of tags for this one tbh, M/M, These 2 are just in love and trying to find a cake topper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: Sam and Max attempt to find the perfect topper for their wedding cake. Written for Sam and Max Wedding Week 2021
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: Sam And Max Wedding Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093796
Kudos: 46





	The Metaphorical Cherry on Top

Sam and Max were no strangers to difficult tasks. Whether that task was locating a missing sasquatch and his long-necked girlfriend, saving the world from a colony of hungry sentient bacteria, or even defying death itself; the two Freelance Police had always managed to somehow end up on top. Their current task was looking to be the most challenging one yet. They were on a quest of monumental importance seeking an item so rare that some may call finding it to be a futile endeavor. 

“Ugh, Saaaaam. The author is using words like ‘endeavor’, make it stop!” 

“Quiet melonhead,” Sam gently chided his partner. “I’m trying to focus.” Sam stared intently at the items that lay out before him. They were all perfect serviceable, for what they were, but none of them was quite what he was looking for. “I’m not seeing any, what about you.” 

Max took a look with an almost uncharacteristic amount of focus. “Nope, I’m not seeing any either.” 

“Holy Mesopotamian marsupials maintaining a marriage contract! We’re never gonna’ find a good wedding cake topper as this rate.” 

Indeed, our two heroes were on a mission to choose a topper for their wedding cake. A task that seemed simple enough in the grand schemes of things, especially in terms of planning a wedding. Sam certainly seemed to think so, which was why he had put it on his mental list of “tasks that could be put off until a week before the wedding”. What he failed to consider was that the market on dog and rabbity-thing wedding cake toppers was an incredibly niche market. There were plenty of human ones, a surprising amount of rat ones and even a cockroach one. Sadly, the wedding shops they had seen far did not have anything close to what the two were looking for. 

“This is the third store we tried!” Sam cried out. “You’d think at least one of them would cater to a diverse clientele.” 

“Do we even need a topper anyway?” Max asked, climbing the store shelves like the hyperactive little creature that he is. “It’s not that important, is it?” 

“It’s traditional, Max,” Sam answered, picking up his feral fiancé off the shelf, just in case an employee saw and kicked them out – again. “The story goes that 100 years ago the daughter of a baker asked her father to make her a symbol of love for her upcoming marriage. The baker thought long and hard about what to gift his beloved daughter. After some embarrassingly awful attempts he created figurines of his daughter and her groom-to-be and placed them on the wedding cake as a symbol of their everlasting love.”

“And what do the ones where the bride is chaining down some poor miserable schmuck represent?”

“That’s just toxic heterosexual culture.”

“Gross,” Max’s face twisted into a disgusted grimace as he jumped down from his partner’s arms. “So, why do we need one again?”

“Because it’ll make a neat souvenir from the wedding and we can add it to our ever-growing collection of pointless junk.” 

“Oh yeah, it’s gonna look great in the office!” The two promptly left the store and made their way to the DeSoto, hoping to try their luck at a different store. 

After a couple hours of driving around in a manner that could charitably be called reckless, they arrived at yet another wedding shop. There wasn’t anything terribly unique about this shop, if you’ve seen one shop that’s specifically for weddings then you’ve basically seen them all. Sam wasn’t feeling too optimistic about the chances of finding what he needed here but he still felt compelled to look, no matter how tedious it was. They both got out of the car and entered the store. Sam made his way to what looked to be the cake topper aisle, while Max went to look through the other aisles because he could, and Sam was too focused to stop him.

This store seemed more promising than the others at first glance. There were several animal-based toppers, including dogs and rabbits. On a closer inspection however, all the dog toppers were paired with other dogs and it seemed to be same case for the rabbit toppers as well. Just as Sam was contemplating buying two different toppers and cutting and pasting them to be what they want, a familiar voice called out interrupting his train of thought. 

“Hey Sam, look what I found!” Max shouted from the other end of the store, earning him the glares of customers and underpaid workers alike. Sam quickly made his way over to Max to take a gander at his discovery.

In Max’s hands he held some sort of toy figure of a brown anthropomorphic rabbit holding a small grey shih tzu. 

“Looks neat, little buddy! But uh, why’d you want to show me this?” Sam asked as he examined the toy

“I found the perfect cake topper!” Max answered, as if that explained everything.

“But Max, it doesn’t even look us. And is it even a real cake topper?”

“Pretty sure some kid dropped it, but due to the fine honored tradition of finder’s keepers: it’s mine now!” Max grinned as held the toy to his chest possessively. He then looked up at Sam, staring at him intently as if he were trying to solve a puzzle that had suddenly materialized on his face. Max’s grin quickly faded, and he found himself staring at the floor where he had found the toy, his ears hung down limply. “I can put it back if you don’t like it,” he said in an unusually quiet voice.

“Hey now,” Sam spoke softly as he crouched down to be at roughly eye level with partner, placing a loving hand on Max’s shoulder. “I never said I didn’t like it. You did great, little buddy.”

Max turned upward to look at beloved fiancé, ears still dropping slightly. “Really, ya’ mean that?” 

“Of course, I do, besides the price is certainly right!” 

This answer seemed to satisfy the lagomorph who immediately shot right up, grinning his signature slightly unhinged smile. “Then we better hurry before the kid’s mom shows up demanding the toy back!” Max grabbed Sam’s hand with his own, the other still clinging to the future cake topper, and attempted to drag the amused 6-foot dog out of the store. Sam responded to the gesture by walking with Max before he ended up ripping his arm out of his socket, a feat that he had succeeded in before on more than one occasion. 

Sam continued to hold Max’s hand as they left the store, rubbing the back of Max’s fingers with his thumb affectionately. “You know Max, I think this toy might just be the perfect symbol of us after all. It’s not exactly traditional, but we’ve never been traditional anyway. I can’t think of a more beautiful representation of our feelings towards each other. Plus, it’s a random item we happened to pick up during our travels, and those have always been useful.” 

“Geez Sam, if you’re gonna be this cheesy during the wedding, I’m walking out,” Max grumbled, but he smiled and gripped his fiancé’s hand tighter in spite of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was actually inspired by my sister, who got married in November last year, and her cake topper didn't look like her or her husband, so I took that premise and ran with it. 
> 
> As always, huge thank you to my friend Billie for editing. I appreciate you SO much.


End file.
